With the advent of the era of aging population, the number of handicapped people such as those suffering from stroke or paralysis is growing. Thus, demand for self-reliance or self-support such as having a meal, wearing clothes or taking off the clothes, or the like, and walking in daily life of the handicapped is increasing in the rehabilitation industry, research on the field of a rehabilitation robot for the handicapped has been actively ongoing worldwide since 2000.
The rehabilitation robot technology field is in need of development of a bio-sensor that is able to detect a user's intent such as a walking intent and securing of a technique of controlling the bio-sensor, and in line with this, various bio-signal processing techniques are studied and developed. However, a bio-signal processing technique developed so far is yet to properly detect a user's walking intent and walking stages in real time.